Force Mystique
Power Rangers Force Mystique''' ou en version original '''Mystic Force (abréger par "PRMF") est la quatorzième saison de la série Power Rangers qui à était diffusé en amérique en 2006 et qui est basé sur le Super Sentai Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Magical Squadron Magiranger). Propos introductif Il n’y a pas si longtemps, il existait un monde merveilleux, une dimension pleine de magie, mais un jour les forces des ténèbres sont apparues et le grand combat a commencé, une armée de féroces soldats commandée par un puissant guerrier s’est rependue sur toute la Terre et a tenté de s’emparer du monde des humains. La situation semblait désespérée quand un petit groupe de courageux et authentiques magiciens s’est mêlé au combat. Bien qu’étant beaucoup moins nombreux, les magiciens se sont battus héroïquement. A force de bravoure, ils ont réussi à repousser les forces des ténèbres du monde des humains. Et finalement les survivants se sont réunis pour lancer un sort magique qui a envoyé toutes les forces des ténèbres dans l’Outre Monde et a emprisonné le Mal pour l’éternité derrière des portes infranchissables. Et le Mal a alors disparu de la surface de la planète. Mais cette formidable victoire avait provoqué de très lourdes pertes. Les humains n’ont jamais su qu’un combat terrible avait eu lieu et que les magiciens s’étaient sacrifiés pour sauver leur monde de la destruction, aujourd’hui, ils vivent en paix, totalement inconscients du danger qui les menace et qui va se réveiller. Synopsis Il y a quelques années, près de 19 ans pour être exact, une grande bataille fit rage dans le Monde de la Magie. Les terribles monstres de l'Outre-Monde ont voulu s'échapper dans le Monde des Humains. Afin d'empêcher une telle catastrophe, Leanbow, Niella, Daggeron, Calindor et les Grands Guerriers Mystiques se sont dressés contre Morticon et son armée. Udonna, la femme de Leanbow, a confié son bébé, Bowen, à Daggeron pour qu'il le protège. Calindor, le traître, s'est opposé à lui. Bowen fût abandonné mais, retrouvé par Phineas, il a été conduit dans le Monde des Humains. Calindor et Daggeron se sont retrouvés enfermés et ensorcelés dans une grotte. Pour empêcher le retour du Maître Suprême de l'Outre-Monde, Leanbow s'est sacrifié en s'opposant directement à lui, jusque dans les entrailles de la Terre. Sous les ordres de Leanbow, Niella a scellé les Portes de l'Outre-Monde grâce à ses pouvoirs de Gardienne. Elle y a laissé sa vie, et laissé sa petite fille, Clare, à la charge de sa sœur, Udonna. A grande bataille, grandes pertes, seule Udonna est encore vivante, et récupère les Baguettes Magiques des Grands Guerrières Mystiques. 19 ans plus tard, Udonna habite à présent dans la forêt de Briarwood. Elle a élevé Clare, et en a fait son apprentie. Elle est à la recherche de son fils, et garde un espoir que son mari soit toujours vivant. Tout semblait bien se passer jusqu'à un puissant tremblement de terre qui a brisé le sort retenant le Mal dans l'Outre-Monde. Le Xenotome, le Livre de l'Inconnu, s'ouvre à la première page pour annoncer l'arrivée de cinq brillants combattants qui deviendront les Power Rangers. Udonna se met alors en quête et parvient à réunir Nick, Vida, Chip, Xander et Madison. La Fée Blanche les conduit dans son Royaume, leur explique la situation et leur donne les Baguettes Magiques des Grands Guerriers Mystiques. Peu rassuré par toute cette histoire de magie, ils partent du Royaume sans leur baguette mais sont rapidement confrontés aux Hidiacs. Heureusement, Udonna possède les pouvoirs du Ranger Blanc, se transforme et détruit l'armée. Soudain, Koragg, le Chevalier Loup, s'en prend à elle et lui vole son Sceptre de Glace, et ses pouvoirs de Ranger par la même occasion. Nick, ne parvenant pas à déclencher ses pouvoirs tout seul, décide d'abandonner l'équipe et de quitter la ville. En cours de route, il fait demi-tour et revient aider ses nouveaux amis. Il parvient à se transformer en Ranger rouge et repousse les attaques de Koragg. Après leur premier combat, les Rangers se retrouvent au Rock Porium, un magasin de disques branché. Nick est le seul à ne pas y travailler, mais Toby, le patron, l'engage. Une nouvelle équipe est née... Personnages Rangers :article principal:Rangers Mystiques Nick_Russell.jpg|'Nick Russell' Ranger Rouge (Firass Dirani)|link=Nick Russell Charlie_Thorn.jpg|'Charlie Thorn' ''Ranger Jaune (Nic Sampson)|link=Charlie Thorn Madison_Rocca.jpg|'Madison Rocca' ''Ranger Bleu (Melanie Vallejo)|link=Madison Rocca Vida_Rocca.jpg|'Vida Rocca' ''Ranger Rose (Angie Diaz)|link=Vida Rocca Xander_bly.jpg|'Xander Bly' ''Ranger Vert (Richard Brancatisano)|link=Xander Bly Udonna.jpg|'Udonna' ''Ranger Blanc (Peta Rutter)|link=Udonna Daggeron.jpg|'Daggeron' ''Chevalier Solaire (John Tui)|link=Daggeron Leanbow.jpg|'Leanbow' ''Guerrier Loup (Chris Graham)|link=Leanbow Alliés Prmf-al-clare.jpg|'Claire' ''Gardien de la porte (Antonia Prebble)|link=Claire Toby-Slambrook.jpg|'Toby Slambrook' (Barnie Duncan)|link=Toby Slambrook Phineas.jpg|'Phineas' (Kelson Henderson)|link=Phineas Jenji.jpg|'Jenji' (?)|link=Jenji Piggy.jpg|'Piggy' (?)|link=Piggy Vlcsnap-2015-06-09-19h34m24s433.png|'Leelee' (?)|link=Leelee MF_Fire_Heart.jpg|'Fire Heart' (?)|link=Fire Heart Power-rangers-force-mystique.jpg|'Tribunal de Magie'|link=Tribunal de Magie Power-rangers-force-mystique.jpg|'Prince des Neiges'|link=Prince des Neiges Mère_Mystique.jpg|'Mère Mystique' (?)|link=Mère Mystique Prmf-vils-necrolai14.jpg|'Nikki' (?)|link=Nikki Morlocks Octomus_le_Maître.png|'Octomus le Maître' (?)|link=Octomus le Maître Morticon.jpg|'Morticon' (?)|link=Morticon Necrolai.jpg|'Necrolai' (?)|link=Necrolai SerieTV-Power-Rangers-Mystic-Force-1x31-Il-Segno-del-Destino-Parte1_avi_000694160.jpg|'Koragg' ''le Chevalier Loupporte (Geoff Dolan)|link=Koragg (Force Mystique) Imperious.jpg|'Imperious' (?) Devient Calindor|link=Imperious Calindor-Ancient-Mystic-Mode.jpg|'Calindor' (?) anciennement Imperious|link=Calindor Bêtes Barbares Warmax.jpg|'Warmax'|link=Warmax Power-Rangers-14x18-Dark-Wish-Shrieker.png|'Shrieker'|link=Shrieker 50_Below.jpg|'50 Below'|link=50 Below Fightoe.jpg|'Fightoe'|link=Fightoe Dix Terreurs Magma.jpg|'Magma'|link=Magma Terror-oculous.jpg|'Oculous'|link=Oculous MF_Serpentinja.jpg|'Serpentina'|link=Serpentina MF_Megahorn.jpg|'Megahorn'|link=Megahorn MF_Hekatoid.jpg|'Hekatoid'|link=Hekatoid Gekkor.jpg|'Gekkor'|link=Gekkor Matoombo.png|'Matoombo'|link=Matoombo 2HOaclt.jpg|'Itassis'|link=Itassis Terror-black-lance.jpg|'Black Lance'|link=Black Lance Sculpin.png|'Sculpin'|link=Sculpin soldats armées MF_Hidiacs.jpg|'Hidiacs'|link=Hidiacs MF_Styxoids.jpg|'Styxoids'|link=Styxoids Liste des Monstres Force Mystique Evil Power Rangers Mystic Force Arsenal * Mystic Morpher * Solar Cell Morpher * Wolf Morpher * Magi Staffs ** Magi Staff Sword Mode (Red/Nick) ** Magi Staff Axe Mode (Green/Xander) ** Magi Staff Crossbow Mode (Yellow/Chip) ** Magi Staff Wand Mode (Pink/Vida, Blue/Madison, and White/Udonna) *Mystic Force Fighters * Laser Lamp: The Laser Lamp is the weapon of the Solaris Knight and also houses Jenji. It can fire laser blasts or can fire Jenji out as an attack. * Mystic Speeder * Mystic Racers: The Mystic Racer is a futuristic jet like version of a broom, which allows the Rangers to travel through the sky. * Mystic Legend Armor * Mystic Lion Staff * Snow Staff (White/Udonna) * Fire Heart (Red/Nick) Zords Episodes VHS/DVD Notes *This is the first season since Zeo to make no changes to the Sentai villains, and without either adding an original antagonist or removing a Sentai antagonist from the footage. *The show is noted, and often criticized, for heavily focusing on the Red Ranger over the others. Jackie Marchand says this was down to the sheer amount of MagiRed stock footage compared to the others.Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 20:03 to 20:20 *''Ron Wasserman'' was originally in talks to do the theme for the shows theme **On September 21, 2005 Ron received word from Disney that the rap-style theme he submitted was denied, but his other, more rock-style theme was still being overlooked. He then posted the rap-style theme on a fan message board. **On October 11, 2005 Ron Wasserman was informed by Disney that they will not be using either of the themes he submitted. He then posted the rock-style theme on a fan message board. *On November 7, 2005 Toon Disney aired the first teaser promo for "Power Rangers Mystic Force".http://www.rangerboard.com/showthread.php?t=75026 *On November 14, 2005 Toon Disney aired a 30-second and a 1-minute promo for "Power Rangers Mystic Force".http://www.rangerboard.com/showthread.php?t=75026 *This is the first Power Rangers series to simultaneously feature female Blue and Pink Rangers, as well as a male Yellow Ranger on the same team. *Following SPD, whose episodes had one word titles, Mystic Force's episodes (with the exception of The Snow Prince) all have two words in them as a in joke to director Bruce Kalish. *This is the first Power Ranger team to not pilot their zords but rather become them. *Kelson Henderson (Boom in Power Rangers: SPD) has a role in this series (making the third series in a row that he has been in at some point). He plays Phineas. *Antonia Prebble (Krista in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, and the voice of S.P.D. Nova Ranger in Power Rangers: SPD) has a role in Mystic Force as Clare, The Sorceresses' Apprentice. * This is the first Power Rangers team to feature capes as part of their uniforms. (Note: The Magna Defender from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy also had a cape. However his position as a Power Ranger is disputed.) * It was the first series to be part of a joint-project between Disney and Toei (the first part being it's Japanese counterpart, Mahou Sentai Magiranger) * In one of the Mystic Force promos, the Rangers' Japanese counterparts, the Ozu family, are visible. * Madison and Vida are sisters. Mystic Force is the first series with two sisters as Power Rangers, and the 3rd in team with siblings. * Mystic Force is the first Power Rangers series to have a whole family as active Rangers. * Mystic Force is also the first Power Rangers series to have a father and son as Power Rangers, followed by Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. * Mystic Mother, formerly known as Rita Repulsa, was the source of the Mystic Force powers and established their connection to the morphing grid. This was done as a tribute to Machiko Soga, the actress that portrayed Witch Bandora in Zyuranger (dubbed in MMPR as Rita Repulsa) who had passed away from cancer. * While the SPD Rangers don't appear, their ally Piggy (played by Barnie Duncan, who also does Toby) does. He chats with Jenji saying that "In 20 years this place will be crawling with aliens", referencing SPD. * This is the first season to start a chain of 32 episodes per season, which would continue through RPM. *Episode 28: Light Source I meets the 600th Episode Mark. *This is the first series since Zeo to have the Rangers not wearing their colors at one point. *This is the only series where the Blue and Yellow Rangers switch genders in the three male/two female team (the male wears Yellow and the female wears Blue). *This was the final series to air on ABC Family. *This season shares similarities with the previous season: **Both have red-blue-green-yellow-pink main team formation. **Both have 8 regular members. **Both have the main team's power up (S.W.A.T. mode and Legend mode). **Both have unique secondary megazords (S.W.A.T. megazord and Manticore megazord). **The 6th ranger is the 7th ranger to appear. **The Red Ranger is the last one to morph first. Liens Externes * Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers - The Official Power Rangers Website Catégorie:Saisons